HomeQuarters
by NoLove10
Summary: Do you believe in ghost?
1. Chapter 1

_First try at this so you guys tell me how you like it!_

* * *

It was home after all, they were one step closer to end this. Their dreams were finally coming true, their nightmares were almost over.

Nikita got back to Ryan's place, glad to see that everyone was fine, no scratch considering they had to blow up the beach saved Kendrick and he had kept his promise and gave them the USB, she couldn't be any happier. She had Michael, the view of a family she's always wanted. It was peaceful, almost perfect. Something she can get used to.

"What's on your mind?" Michael asked Nikita whose head was lying on his chest, he kissed her hair.

"It's finally going to be over" she answered. Alex smiled.

"We deserve it, a normal life once and for all" Alex said.

"Or maybe not so normal…" Birkoff murmured as he typed furiously on his computer across the room, his eyes almost didn't want to believe what he was seeing on the screen. This couldn't be possible…

"What birkoff?" Nikita asked, suddenly not so at peace.

"Ryan, does anybody else know about this place?" birkoff asked.

"No…" Ryan answered, walking up to birkoff.

"Alex, you should probably go check it out" Ryan told a confused Alex, his eyes wondering back and forth from the computer screen to Alex.

"Why me?"

Nikita got up and took a mini gun, making her way to the door cautiously with Alex following behind.

Opening the door and instantly pointing the gun at whoever was standing in front of it, the person smiled, his hands unarmed was in the air.

"Do you believe in ghost?"

Alex fainted…

* * *

review and tell me how you like it and who do you think this mysterious person might be!


	2. More Ghost

_Thank you so much for the feedbacks for the first chapter and I hope you all enjoy this second chapter!_

* * *

"How did you find out about this place?" Nikita yelled with a punch straight to Thom's jaw. Red vivid blood running down his chin as his head spiraled. Dizziness arousing him but still, he didn't give up yet.

"Who else knows about this place?" Nikita asked again, torture wasn't working. He's been tied up for over hours and she's been repeating the same routine. He was strong. Stronger than she thought. Kinda like a guardian, but could it possibly be?

_'You all kinda have that look...' she remembered saying that once. But to a former guardian. Owen._

_'It's all in the eyes.'_

"Percy, you son of a bitch!" Nikita murmured under her breath as she took a close look in Thom grey eyes.

Alex was pacing around. Unable to believe her eyes. She carried the guilt of killing him for so many years. She remembered what it felt like seeing him laying in that alley in his own puddle of blood now all of the sudden he pops up. Just like that.

"You're familiar with the term resurrection right?" Thom begins to speak, "for me that was twice!"

Alex's jaw dropped, and then suddenly, she felt adrenaline rush to her and a sudden rage crept up on her as she walked to Thom. Grabbing him by his short hair, she pounced her fist in his face.  
"How could you!?" She yelled, her grip in his hair tightened, "you stupid, stupid, stupid son of a bitch I thought I killed you!" She said frustratedly and angrily. Slapping him as hard as her strength allowed.

"Alex, Alex, that enough!" Nikita yelled, stopping Alex from either snapping his neck or completely dislocate his teeth.

Alex slid on the floor against the wall. Head in hands she cried. She felt betrayed, and... And empty. Just like the feeling she had when they burnt down her house.

Sean knew it was personal matters so he gave her space to cool down. Although he didn't know Thom, he could tell they had history.

Bruised face, bloody nose, Thom spit out blood and took a breather.

"How about this, you start talking now or we can do this the hard way," Nikita said pulling a chair in front of Thom. But weren't they already trying the hard way? Maybe a harder way. Assassins often have lots of different skills.

"Each time I have to ask you and you refuse to speak, I'll break a finger. Let's see how much pain you can really handle." She finished seriously.

* * *

Meanwhile upstairs, in the main house, birkoff was finding a beach house, they had to move out of here. Fast. If one division agent - ghost division agent manage to easily locate him, they had to be on the move yesterday.

"I still don't know how the hell he found us. Nobody crosses shadow boat. Nobody!" Birkoff said slamming his hands on his computer desk.

"How many toys do we have left?" Ryan asked.

Michael took a big black bag and supplied it with clips, hand grenades, and all that other dangerous mechanical spy stuff.

"Enough to get us on the move for now," he answered, "birkoff how far are you into finding the house?" He asked.

Without taking his eyes off the monitor or even bother to slow his typing skills birkoff answered "three minutes. Keep your pants on." Despite their unpleasant situation, the nerd was the only one who could joke and get away with it. For that, they had to give him some type of credit

Michael rolled his eyes irritated, "We have to tell Nikita to wrap it up."

"Good luck with that!"

* * *

Back down in the basement.

"Ahh!" Thom screamed in pain.

"One down, nine to go!" Nikita said, "Now tell me, how are you still alive?" She asked.

"Go to hell!" Thom spat.

Nikita smirked, then took his index finger and twitched it,  
"Beeeeeep, sorry. Wrong answer!" She said.

Thom gasped, "you're gonna pay!" He yelled.

"Aww aren't you cute," Nikita replied sarcastically, "let's try this again, tell me what you know!" She yelled.

Alex got off the floor and ran out the door, unable to stay and watch him anymore. He made her sick.

"How's it going down in that basement?" Sean asked as he saw Alex came back up. Angry tears in her eyes, veins popping on her neck. He took that as not so good.

"He's not coming through. Nikita can't break the ice yet but she'll get to it," Alex answered then caught Michael's worried expression fixed at her.

He wasn't worry about Nikita; he was just worried about Alex right now. She was very emotionally involved in this situation. He knew her and Thom were close.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

Alex spun around to look at him, "hell no!" She exclaimed but Michael wasn't shocked. He saw that coming.  
"You know, for so many years I lived with the guilt that I killed him. How could I be ok?" She said.

Alex skipped a couple stairs to the front door and from the corner of her eyes; she could see Sean running after her and Michael stopping him.

"Leave her alone. She needs time to cool down." Michael told him patting him on his shoulder. Sean nodded.

Just as Alex opened the door, she was surprised with someone pressing a gun in the base of her throat. Her eyes went wide with shock. She thought she killed that too.

"Missed me?" They said.

Things definitely just got more complicated.

* * *

_Whoooa! Yeah so review and let me know how you liked it. Or not! :)_


	3. An Unexpected Intruder

_This wasn't what I planned with this chapter but its how it turned out and I still hope the wait was worth it. More ghosts to come soon and we'll get to the part why everyone is suddenly alive next chapter hopefully but other than that, enjoy and review!_

* * *

"Michael…" Alex's voice called. Her hands trembled and her knees went weak as she saw the ghost alive in front of her holding her at gun point. She thought she killed her. I mean, she watched Roan clean her in her own damn apartment.

"No, this isn't true!" Alex yelled as if she was in a bad nightmare that she desperately wanted to wake up from, but when she blanked and Jaden was still amusingly smiling at her, she lost it.

"Na-Nathan, he… killed you!" Alex stuttered.

"Oh he did, but that was part of the job. He was supposed to pull the trigger." Jaden said.

Alex's eyes went wide. It was all fake, all this time, he was division!

She should have known, the way he pulled that trigger was so professional. Damn she should have known. Everything she thought was real about him… about them… it was all a charade!

"You mean… you mean he was one of division?" Alex asked.

"Oh, come on. Stop being so dramatic, Alexandra!"

Michael quickly took the gun that was under the table and so did Sean. Waiting for the intruder to show their face.

"OH HELL NO!" Birkoff yelled, "What is this? The resurrection of all division's ghosts because if so I'd like the engineer back! This is unbelievable!"

Jaden grimaced as she took a step further towards Alex and she took a step back inside the house.

"I never really liked your nerdy ass!" She spat.

Birkoff grew furious. Nobody calls him the "N" word except for Nikki!

"Watch it, you zombie apocalypse!" he said offended

"Jaden?" Michael said in shock as he pointed his weapon higher.

Jaden rolled her eyes.

"Well you guys sure know how to make a guest feel… welcomed." She joked.

"Who are you?" Sean asked. From his time in division, he doesn't remember seeing her face, not even once.

"I know, I know. You're probably wondering and asking yourself how am I still alive? What do I want? What am I doing here… yaddi… yadda and that other nonsense?" Jaden said.

Michael raised his eyebrows, "as a matter of fact, I am!" he spat.

"Michael, shoot her already!" Alex yelled.

Jaden laughed, "Do that and I'll take her down with me."

"Put the gun down." Sean said.

"I have business with Michael, Nikita and alex so shut your mouth and go sit somewhere you espece d'imbecile!" Jaden insulted furiously. She was tired with all the interrogations, orders and scolding. She didn't come here for that.

Birkoff giggled at the last French part.

"Put the weapon down!" Michael said.

"Where's Thom?" Jaden asked.

Suddenly, Alex kicked her hard in her stomach, they got to a hand on hand combat fight, and Alex was taking out her anger on her easily until Jaden's knees met her jaw.

"Not so tough are we?" she said grabbing Alex's hair and pulling her up then cocked the gun back on her throat.

"Now, try to touch me again and I'll be the end of you." She said seriously.

* * *

As nikita came into the living room from the basement to announce her progress with torturing Thom, she was shocked when she saw Alex was being held at gun point.

She withdrew her gun from its holster and pointed it at the intruder.

"Drop it!" Nikita yelled.

She smiled and if possible, she simply cocked the gun more to Alex's throat.

"Drop it or I'll drop you!" Nikita threatened.

"You won't do that. You wanna know why am here and why I'm alive just like Thom!" Jaden informed.

She had a point. Nikita wanted to know why suddenly all people that are dead are suddenly alive. How could it be?

"There's a button on birkoff's keypad, if I tell him to press it, Thom's brain will blow into pieces and I'm sure you don't want that," Nikita begin. She knew it was a risk taking but Alex was at gun point and considering Alex never had good times with Jaden in division; it was likely for her to pull the trigger.

But however, nikita was glad to see some reaction towards her brutal statement.

"You're lying!"

Nikita gasped, "Why would I do that? Now on three, put your weapon down this will go badly. I blow Thom into pieces, and I drop you and we both don't want that. I mean I don't want that because I want those answers." she said

Slowly, Jaden lowered her weapon and pushed Alex towards nikita then Michael pulled his trigger before nikita could.

"Nice!" Nikita smirked.

"Oh, you bitch!" Jaden now on the floor was holding her legs in pain.

"Not so tough with you gun, are you?" Alex mocked.

Jaden clenched her teeth angrily as Sean searched her for other weapons, any knives, guns or grenades. He roughly yanked her and then dragged her down the basement.

He tied her to a chair with metal strands just like Thom was.

"Don't worry; nikita will be right with you both!" Sean smiled wickedly.

Thom's tired eyes grew big and dark as he share a look with his partner,

"We're screwed!" he murmured to Jaden as the basement door closed.

* * *

_Reviews are love!_


	4. Revealation

_This chapter probably will not be the best but I hope I did ok at least. And hey, I updated sooner than I thought! ;)_

* * *

Nikita came down the basement, this time more motivated to get something out of her two captives. She figured if the house wasn't already crowded with division agents, they weren't here to do any harm or cause trouble.

She pulled a chair in front of them and sat with a serious look on her face.

"This is how this is going to work, you guys can either decide to associate with me and tell me what I want to know which will be much, much better for all of us, or we can go the hard way and that's obviously me breaking each and every single bones of your body." She said.

Tired of being tortured, Thom already had at least three broken fingers and he was pretty sure something in his jaw got dislocated. He was stupid to think that he would just knock at nikita's front door as a ghost from division and not get tortured. 'What the hell was I thinking?' he thought humorlessly.

"Alright, we'll talk. We're not here to hurt you guys or cause any trouble. We need your help." Thom spoke through clenched teeth.

Nikita was confused, why didn't he just say that earlier when she had asked? That would have saved him from getting his three fingers broken.

"Then why were you holding out?" She asked.

Thom sighed, "There's three of us," he said, "I was waiting for one of them to show up."

Nikita's eyes grew wide with shock, "How? Who's the third one?" She asked.

"How would be a long story, trust me." Jaden butt in.

Thom tiredly rolled his eyes, "Third one is Robbie." He answered.

"Robbie?" Nikita repeated out loud.

"Yes, like Jaden said, it's a long story, but before we continue this interrogation, can I get a cup of water?" Thom asked.

"Hello, in case you haven't noticed, I'm here and tied up too so I also need a cup of water." Jaden said.

Nikita irritatedly looked at her then pressed a button from a small unit com that instantly connected her to the main house floor.

"Alex can you bring two glass of water down here?" She asked.

"Copy that." Alex replied.

* * *

As they waited for their water to come, nikita continued her interrogation.

"How are you both still alive?" She asked.

"When we were made into agents, they injected us with a virus after they put in the kill chip. If you were valuable and capable, they did couple test on you every two weeks to get you a refill. I never knew why Percy invented this new policy because he obviously never told us anything and if he didn't, you simply never asked. However, when Alex shot me, I was dead but seventy two hours later, I was awake again. I didn't how it was possible." Thom explained.

Just then Alex opened the basement door with two glasses of water in her hands.

"It's like we were given a third chance at life again." Jaden added.

Nikita frowned, third chance to do what? She thought. More killing. Endure more guilt as you pull the trigger on an innocent person. Completing Percy's and the governments dirty mess?

"Third chance my ass." She mumbled.

Thom rolled his eyes at the blunt woman, "For six months we were put into special trainings underground. Another place completely different from division but likely. Apparently Percy got in bed with a group called oversight, he works for them and that's why division is still standing. The week before Percy found out about 'Alexandra Udinov' he gave each of us a black box and assigned us to protect it at anytime. He told us that it was very important to him and that he trusts us to keep it safe."

Both Alex and nikita looked back and forth at each other with shocking eyes.

"Robbie was made as Percy's special cleaner along with roan and me and Jaden are guardians." Thom continued.

"Sleep less, move quicker, hit harder." Nikita murmured under her breath. She knew this because Owen was a former cleaner.

"Right…"Jaden confirmed.

"That's not all," Thom said swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Go on…" Nikita mumbled.

"After Amanda took control over division and Percy was being held in a box, he made alex sign up to a bank account and made a transaction for equipments to provide herself resources to go after Sergei Semak, the man that killed her family, that transaction got us both activated. Nikita you didn't destroy all the black boxes. There are now three more out there." Thom said.

Nikita broke down, just when she thought this was almost over, this came back to bite her in the ass!

"Where are they?" She asked.

"Jaden and I want your help, we figured if all the dirty works we do is in that box, if the truth is exposed, we're also burned so we'll give you ours but there's one problem." Thom said.

"What's that?" Alex asked.

"We don't know who the third guardian is. Two weeks ago Percy put an operation to work that even Amanda doesn't know about. It's called 'Operation Clean Sweep' and it's taking place in less than 48 hours. The third guardian's been given orders by Percy to set the truth in the black box out to the world and in the process the group called oversight will be taken down and there will be a meltdown in division where everyone means If we don't find the guardian, DIVISION IS OVER and Percy wins." Thom revealed.

Alex let go of the two glasses of water and it shattered into pieces on the floor as her whole body trembled.

"Well I guess I'm never going to get that glass of water am I?" Jaden said sarcastically.

* * *

_Cliffhanger, good, bad? I don't know! Leave me a review and suggestions are always open! (PS: FLUFFY MIKITA & SALEX MOMENTS ARE PROMISED IF I GET A CERTAIN AMOUNT OF REVIWES!)_


End file.
